


Free Murder

by abrokecupoftea



Series: Where My Imagination Meets Reality [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Manipulation, Murder, Psychological, Self Preservation, not in detail though, you die or they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: (SCENE: a containment cell. A girl sits by herself, her hands cuffed. She's looking through a clear separation that separates her from the rest of humanity.)
Series: Where My Imagination Meets Reality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011387





	Free Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my works thats in play format. Fun.

_ FREE MURDER _

_ A scene by abrokecupoftea _

(SCENE: a containment cell. A girl sits by herself, her hands cuffed. She's looking through a clear separation that separates her from the rest of humanity.)

Detective:

Please state your name for us. ( _ He nods at another man, ensuring that he was recording the conversation) _

Girl:

_ (Remains silent) _

Detective: 

_ (Sighs, but moves on)  _ 4 people dead, each killed in various ways, many eye witnesses. (he glances back up at her, trying to see her expression. She remains stoic.) You seem like an amateur. Very messy, too.

Girl:

(something catches her interest, she looks up, for the first time locking gazes with the detective) 

Detective:

(He grins once she looks at him) 

Girl: 

What do you want?

Detective:

Once this appears on your record, it'll be hard to go anywhere. You're still a minor, and you should be thankful they're not trying you as an adult (the girl seems to understand what is happening)

Girl:

No.

Detective: 

I'm saying this because you have to think about your future. No one else will be able to give you such a great opportunity. 

Girl:

Did they give you this opportunity too?

Detective:

(he nods, grinning wide enough to show his canines) I killed 12 people, one after the other. (He glances back at the girl before adding in a condescending manner)  _ and _ I made sure that they wouldn't be found. 

Girl:

But  _ you _ were found

Detective:

(he frowns) Are you going to join?

Girl:

What happens if I refuse?

Detective:

Well, I suppose I'll have to kill you. (he nods at the other man, who then points a gun at the girl through the screen)

Girl:

What happens if I agree (her eyes are trained on the barrel of the gun, following it's every move)

Detective:

Then you'll kill whoever needs to be killed

Girl:

Does anyone really deserve to be killed? 

Detective:

No. But that won't stop us.

Girl:

Okay. Okay.

Detective:

Good. I'm sure you know what to do before we start.

Girl:

Yeah. No. I don't want to.

Detective:

But you don't have a choice. You already agreed.

Girl:

I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't want to die. I didn't mean to kill them, they just-

Detective:

Died? (he laughs, but it's sad) You can't have everything. Everything you do in life has consequences. 

Girl:

Including dying?

Detective: 

It's free murder.

  
  
  


News Reporter:

We're back with the 7 o’clock news. A breakout in the xxx containment cells caused 5 casualties. Said escapee is said to be a 16 year old girl, who had just recently been charged with the murder of four of her friends. She said to be working with underground help, and is extremely dangerous, please call the xxx hotline if you see her. (a picture of the girl appears on-screen. We can see it was taken during the interview with the detective. She's not smiling, and no emotion is being shown. The words ‘dangerous’ flashes below the picture)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? It's free murder. *Slaps the pile of dead bodies* Sangwoo?
> 
> Chapter playlist:  
> \- Broken by lovelytheband  
> \- Faster Car by Loving Caliber  
> \- Happy Without Me by MONSTA X
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you get more than 5 hours of sleep  
>  \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
